darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron Gives Shark A Pain Lesson
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Megatron Crackshot Lifeline Shark is out on patrol along the freeway that runs near Iacon. He's on foot though so as to better take in the immediate area. His scanners are going as well as sonar and radar pickups. He grips a pistol in his right hand. It must be Shark's unlucky day again. Megatron himself is in the skies, making great haste towards Iacon. It appears the Emperor is fully armed to the teeth and ready to pick a fight with the Autobots. He's coming back - in style. And although ill-advised, Megatron has decided to take a beeline across Cybertron's vast freeway systems straight towards Iacon's front doors. Nothing better than a little terror. Shark sees something come up on his long range scanner; he comes to a halt to put his full attention upon it. From its position in the sky and speed he can tell it's a Decepticon in robot mode. He lifts his gaze upward to find the object behind his scanner reading. He smirks a bit as he finds it is Megatron himself. Why not make the Emperor feel welcome by shooting at the mech. Shark takes aim with his pistol and lobs a shot at the flying mech. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 12! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! Shark's shot hits spot on Megatron's armor. With a growl, Megatron swoops down low to realize it was Shark who was so bold to try to shoot HIM. Upon landing, Megatron rasps, "I will make you regret ever pressing your luck. You do not have the power to stop ME, nor does that fool Optimus Prime!" With a laugh, Megatron greets Shark with a return shot from his signature cannon. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 11! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 12! Shark was expecting that cannon shot, that's just how predictable Megatron is.. just sad really. "Who needs power when I got sneakiness and guile on my side." the young mech states, dodging that shot by just barely ducking under it. His rifle has by now whipped up into position on his shoulder, "Say hello to the night." he grins, the weapon issuing forth a blast of black light. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 1! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 12! Megatron simply laughs at Shark's empty taunt as the shot whizzes right by him. Megatron taunts, "Your empty threats amuse me, especially since you can't hit the broad side of a barn." Megatron towers forward, encroaching on Shark's position. "And you forget who rules the night. I DO! Like I rule everything else!" Megatron fires another shot from his cannon, attempting to hit you. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 14! Shark lets the taller mech come toward him, watching that cannon all the while. When it glows within he is ready to dodge the shot again. "Seems to me you are the one that needs work on your aim Megatron." he chides. Since he is closer he decides to charge the mech and bring this on a more personal level. That's right he's going to tackle! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 1! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 10! Megatron watches as Shark begins running straight at him. With a sinister grin, Megatron steps the bulk of his form away. He leaves only his non-cannon arm out with an open, cupped palm and allows Shark to run right into it. Megatron wraps his metal fingers around Shark's neck and proceeds to heft him off the ground, squeezing and choking the vocalizer. "SILENCE!" Megatron rasps. "I will teach you your place within this world, Shark. And it is under MY rule!" Megatron clenches even harder, showing Shark what strength is really all about. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 6! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 1! Shark is grabbed up for his trouble, but he is a spunky mech who won't go down without a fight. He grasps at the other mechs hand, trying to loosen the hold on his neck while simultaneously kicking out toward his head. Have to give him credit to want to stand toe to toe with the Slag Maker himself. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 17! Megatron successfully holds Shark away with enough length that Shark completely misses his attempt at a strike. "So you'd like to be introduced to my other hand? Well, allow me to give you the PRIVLEDGE!" Megatron exclaims, and without another click sends his right arm forward in a closed fist punch aimed directly for Shark's head, held firmly in Megatron's steely grip. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 7! Shark takes that punch all right, his nose is summarily crushed so it not only spreads out slight over his face but also penetrates back into his head. The impact is great enough his optic lens cracks, sending little spider cracks from the main crack. He takes it like a mech though, his sharp teeth gritting against each other in a grimaced snarl. A rather voiceless snarl since you have such a tight grip on his neck he cannot even work his voccorder. He keeps prying at the mechs hand, trying to remove those fingers. He kicks out once more, trying to connect this time at the shoulder joint of the silver killer. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 1! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 14! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 2! Megatron grins and laughs, his raspy, sinister laugh like nothing any Mech wants to hear. As you squirm in his hand, Megatron only increases his grip strength to show who's really in charge. "Ahahaha! You don't stand a chance against me. I will enjoy having my way with you." Megatron again cocks his fist back to punch again at Shark's already damaged head. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 meg Shark rolls a 1! Shark keeps struggling for all he is worth, feeling his neck armor crack under the pressure of the mech's grip. He should have called for radio back up when he had the chance. The second punch lands just off to one side of his mouth as he turns his head just enough. The result is that a good number of his pointy teeth end up pointing inward plus his cheek buckles from the impact. The area of his nose is beginning to show signs of energon leaking around it from damaged lines behind the face that feeds the neural net. Megatron continues to grin, obviously enjoying every minute of beating Shark. Megatron continues to taunt, "That's right, Shark. Squirm. Squirm like the worthless Autobot you are. Beg. Beg to join me and I might consider sparing your precious core and spark." Megatron continues to attempt to strike Shark in the face with his free fist. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 15! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 15! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 16! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 1! Shark is still struggling while he has a spark beating, he shifts and kicks. Still missing the Slag Maker as the fist finds its way full into his mouth, pushing his teeth back and unhinging his jaw painfully. He makes some sort of squelching scream of pain, but his voccorder is slowly being crushed from the power of that death grip Megatron has on his neck. His optics flicker defiantly, refusing to give the mech the satisfaction of begging or his easy death." Megatron exclaims, "Well?" Megatron leans in, "It can all be over if you submit, Shark. Submit to my rule." Megatron growls, giving Shark a slight break in the face beating action. "Or I will enjoy tearing you limb by limb." Megatron rasps sinisterly, as if his threat is not to be taken lightly. Knowing he has the advantage while he holds Shark in his choke, Megatron cocks his fist back again to punch directly to Shark's chest. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 14! Shark gathers the energon and oil that is gathering in his mouth, he purses his lips and spits a massive loogie into Megatron's face as his answer. Not only that he tries once again to kick free of the mechs persistent grip! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 17! Behind a nearby hill, a figure was laying flat on the ground. He peered over the edge, then ducked down "Dammit, Megatron. " he whispered, then peered up again, watching what was going on "Oh man, Shark..."' Megatron feels his grip release as Shark finally manages to kick free. He roars and wipes Shark's energon/oil spit from his face. "I will enjoy making you pay for that, Shark." Although Shark is no longer in his grasp, it allows Megatron to once again use his signature cannon. Megatron quickly levels his cannon-arm, aiming it directly at Shark, firing it quickly before the Mech can get too far. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 15! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 5! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < Hide from Megs> Crackshot rolls a 3! Shark finally got free, but it came at a hefty price. The cannon shot is unavoidable as it rips through the upper most corner of his upper torso near the shoulder, taking his shoulder out so badly his arm falls to the ground with a clunk. He gurgles in pain, his voccorder full of energon and oil from the leaks in the lines of his face and neck. He may be wounded, but he isn't dead yet. Summoning up all the weapons power he can muster he shoots his pistol at Megatron. It's no cannon, but at this close range it will hurt... that is if he connects. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 12! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 1! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 13! Crackshot cringes a little bit as he watches, and lifts his pistol, taking aim at Megatron "Please, oh please..." he notes softly, whispering as he fires from where he remained hidden. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 14! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 18! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 20! Megatron gets hit right square in his armor. Sure, Shark's pistol shot hurts and all, but it doesn't seem like Megatron is deterred by it at all. Instead, it seems that it makes the Decepticon Emperor even angrier - if that is even possible. By stepping forward towards Shark, Megatron dodges Crackshot's own pistols fire. "Don't you worry, little Autobot. Wait your turn and I'll deal with you as well." Megatron rasps loudly, indicating he knows exactly where Crackshot is hiding. Without engaging Crackshot yet, Megatron attempts to both punch Shark's chest and disarm him. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 14! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 20! "Slag!" Crackshot ducks, mrrphing a little bit as he shouts back "Just leave im alone, and we'll both depart quietly"! Shark would smile if his jaw wasn't about ready to fall free of its hinges and his teeth weren't mashed against backwards into his mouth. This time when the silver mech swings at him, the young mech is ready for it and rotates around from it, keeping his pistol and his chest out of harm's way. Hearing Crackshot though and the threat Megatron throws at the other mech only makes Shark miffed. His pistol is drained so it’s up to his rifle now, he takes his shot while the mech is slightly distracted. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 13! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 9! Crackshot rolls to his stomach again, gritting his teeth. He wasn't going to g out THAT easily "Yeah, good one Shark!" he whispers, firing again. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 19! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 16! Megatron growls as both Shark's and Crackshot's weapon hits his armor, "Leave you alone? Depart quietly? Those things are not on my objective." Megatron grins and laughs again, that sinister vocalizer could send chills down a spine (if Cybertronians had spines). "You will bow to me, or I will turn all of you into slag!" Megatron carefully considers his options.. The already damaged Shark, or the newly arrived Crackshot. Megatron wants to make sure Shark is shut down for good before dealing with Crackshot. Megatron attempts to do just that With one hefty punch, aiming once more for Shark's damaged cranium. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 18! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 12! Crackshot calls over "What brought you this way anyways? You know in about one minute an Autobot Force is on its' way!" he reloads his pistol, getting a little braver "So just drop him and YOU won’t get slagged!" he fires with both, this time showing more of his torso. Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 10! Shark crouches down to pick up his severed arm that fell to the ground, clasping it by the hand he waits for his moment. But he waits too long and the impact slams his head back viciously, he rocks back on his heels and lands his skid plate first, then his torso falls back to lie there a few moments. Optics are unlit, but is he truly out for the count? Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 4! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 5! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 3! Megatron is again hit in the side by Crackshot's double shot. "Your threats are as empty as Shark's, Autobot." Though Crackshot manages to pass that lie that the Autobot security force is coming, Megatron does nothing to change his tactics. "And the Autobot security force? I am not scared of them. Let them come! I will reduce them all to scrap, and then Iacon will be MINE!" Seeing that Shark falls to the ground is convincing enough for Megatron .. and he'll leave him alone for the time being as he turns his attention to Crackshot by leveling his cannon and greeting Crackshot with it. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 18! Crackshot picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Crackshot rolls a 13! Crackshot ducks back below his cover, which is then blown to bits. He's flung down and out of sight behind the hill, battered and smoking as he rolls. A few coughs, and he comes to his feet, staggering back to the nearest cover again and bracing against it, his gun over the top, aimed for the top of the hill as he shouts "You ought to! Last I heard you got WASTED by us!" to draw away from Shark I guess. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 16! Down.. but not out.. not yet. Shark bides his time, waiting for that moment when Megatron isn't paying him a lick of attention. He grips the hand of his severed arm in his hand, then with all the effort he can put into it he whips it at the back of Megatron's knees. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 3! Megatron gets hit by Shark's severed arm in the back of his knee. Lucky for Megatron, that wasn't weapons fire. It still hurt though, Slag, it hurt. Megatron will likely need that to be fixed or even a replacement. "YOU!" Megatron rasps angrily." I thought I taught you a lesson. It seems that you require additional persuasion." Megatron positions himself to place Shark in between him and Crackshot so he can't get another cheap shot. With Shark on the ground, Megatron rears his closed fist way back and brings down the pain. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 17! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 7! Crackshot is out of sight of Megatron, and can't make out what he's saying. He remains where he is, expecting the Commander to come over the ridge... Shark snagged the mech all right, but he didn't quite expect Megatron to use that to his advantage! That fist connects all right, his other cheek buckles in, a few of his teeth pop free inside his mouth, his nose dislodges slightly and those spider cracks in his optic lens spread all over. This time the mech is certainly out for the count as his optics flicker and dim. Megatron watches on as Shark's optics flicker and dim yet again. But even still, that doesn't hold back the Emperor’s rage. With a nearly primal roar of anger, Megatron proceeds to manhandle the limp form of Shark, delivering punches to cranial and torso units until he's satisfied. Standing victorious over Shark, Megatron cues a short monologue in a very loud voice. "Hear me, Autobots! This is your fate unless you bow before me as the rightful ruler of Iacon and Cybertron! Continue to resist and I will ensure you a painful demise." Megatron wraps up his short speech before taking to the skies, content on the amount of havoc he wreaked on Shark. Crackshot watches from his hiding spot, gun raised, but he ain't gonna shoot. Instead, he watches Megatron until he was out of sight. Crackshot comes scooting out of hiding finally, moving towards Sharks' remains "Oh man, oh man." he mutters. Shark is unconscious for certain after that beating. Megatron made his point very clear upon the young mech. Lifeline is trying to get back to Cubicron, and appears to have taken a wrong turn. Dumb luck? Serendipity? Difficult to tell. Crackshot is trying to collect the bits of Shark into a pile when Lifeline is noticed Lifeline! "Hey! Got a box?" Shark isn't in pieces, just his head took one hell of a beating and his arm got severed off at the shoulder by a cannon blast. It'd be amazing if he didn't get neural net damage. Crackshot is collecting scraps he thinks is Shark then! Lifeline slows as she sees movement ahead, then radios ahead when she recognizes Crackshot. <> Crackshot taps his own radio back <<"Yeah it’s me. I came across Shark being beat on by Megatron. No clue what he was doing here. " Shark would tell you but well.. voccorder was crushed along with his neck.. to top that is the damage to his face.. jaw is nearly fully unhinged, nearly all his teeth pointing backward in his mouth, a few tooth are completely gone. Both his cheeks are crushed in as is his nose. Optics are badly cracked. Oh and of course the severed arm. Not a good day for the fishbot. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs